


It's Always Hard

by ariasalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariasalvatore/pseuds/ariasalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek can I ask you something?"</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>Stiles was about to ask Derek if he liked him but instead he decided to try and flirt, so it could just be a joke if it went awfully wrong.</p><p>"Did you have abs like that even when you were young? or were you a scrawny teenager like me?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I mean come on we both know that you're hot. Like hotter than hot and yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Hard

Derek and Stiles had been kind of friends for a few months now. At first it was just Stiles supporting Scott and 'hating' Derek whilst Derek was secretly in love with him from the corner of the room. He got out his frustration by being horrible to Stiles in return but after everything that had happened before the summer with Jackson, they started to communicate more, Stiles would make a joke and Derek would insult it rather than just ignore him. Stiles would make a sarcastic comment about a member of the pack and Derek would smirk. Eventually Stiles started to notice and he started to talk to Derek more and treat him as a friend rather than just another werewolf in the room. Stiles didn't know that Derek ignored him because he was scared he would blurt out his feelings if he wasn't careful. 

Well Derek didn't ignore him anymore, Derek spent every moment trying to think of an excuse for Stiles to come over and do research or that Stiles should stay longer than everyone also after the pack meetings. Derek always thought he sounded pathetic and desperate but Stiles always agreed to stay willingly. 

They were just finishing up a pack meeting right now and Erica was rambling about something that Derek didn't have to listen to. Instead he thought about what he should stay to Stiles this time.

It turns out he didn't need to, Stiles offered to help clean up the mess that the pack had made without even blinking. 

...

Stiles always wanted to offer to stay and help but normally he didn't need to. Derek normally asked him to stay for some mediocre reason which Stiles assumed was to try and put Stiles off wanting to stay in the pack but Stiles wasn't going anywhere. And keeping him behind definitely wasn't going to help with that because it meant he got to look at Derek for even longer, and looking at Derek was one of his most favourite activities. Stiles had always had a crush on Derek, though everyone thought he was still infatuated with Lydia though he had gotten over that a long time ago.

"Where should I put these?" 

Stiles held out the empty pizza boxes and shook them at Derek. He saw Derek smirk and assumed it was to make fun of him.

"You know where the trash is Stiles."

"I was just checking alright."

Derek smiled at Stiles and for once it wasn't a smirk and Stiles wondered if Derek was finally warming up to him.

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

Stiles was about to ask Derek if he liked him but instead he decided to try and flirt, so it could just be a joke if it went awfully wrong.

"Did you have abs like that even when you were young? or were you a scrawny teenager like me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean come on we both know that you're hot. Like hotter than hot and yeah."

...

Derek almost spit out the water in his mouth. Was Stiles trying to flirt with him? Or was Derek just so desperate for his affection that he was making things up in his head.

"I've always been like this I guess."

Stiles sighed and Derek was curious as to why.

"Ok i'm just going to come out and say it, that was me flirting with you Derek. And I know it was awful and stupid and pathetic because I wasn't lying I mean look at you you could have anyone you want. And I keep thinking to myself why would you want me, But I had to try."

Derek wanted desperately to tell him that he loved his attempts at flirting and he wanted to be with him and always had. But Derek knew he wasn't any good for Stiles. He was a werewolf and too old for him and he hated to do it but he would have to say nothing about his stupid feelings.

"Maybe you should go home Stiles."

Stiles just nodded glumly and stared at his feet as he wandered out of the apartment. Derek had hated to hurt him but it had to be done, or at least that's what Derek kept telling himself.

...

Stiles was laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the events of the day and after making a complete fool of himself he wasn't planning on visiting the Hale household any time soon.

Stiles was in and out of sleep and when he woke for the countless time that night there was a dark figure at the corner of his bedroom.

This would scare most people half to death but Stiles knew exactly who was in his bedroom.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well then figure it out or leave, you've done enough damage for one day."

"Stiles, I never meant to hurt you with what I said, or didn't say."

"It's a bit late for that don't you think."

"I know, but I just came here to tell you that I-I hoped you were trying to flirt."

Stiles felt himself smile. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"No."

"Oh."

...

Derek had just screwed that up again.

"I'm not saying that I don't like you, I'm just saying that we can't be together."

"And why the hell not Derek?"

"Because you're seventeen! Your dad is the sheriff and I was suspected of murder just months ago and I don't think he would approve."

"Is that it?"

"No, I'm a werewolf. Being with me, you could get hurt, and the last thing I want on this earth is for you to be hurt Stiles."

"In case you hadn't noticed Derek I've already been hurt a lot. And my best friend is a werewolf so it's not like i'm out of harms way anyway. You must've known i've liked you for months, you can probably even smell it on me."

"I haven't actually, but that might be because i've been focusing on not smelling you because you smell amazing and it hurt me to know I couldn't be with you."

"But you can Derek."

"Stiles I-just go to sleep."

"Derek-"

"Stiles, sleep."

Stiles huffed as he rolled over to face the wall in a stroppy way. 

Derek smiled to himself as Stiles fell asleep almost instantly. He looked so peaceful and Derek never thought he'd be able to say that about Stiles as he was constantly doing something. Derek could feel his body getting tired and he decided it would be best to go home and sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he did something that in that moment was against what he had been fighting for but felt so right. He got into Stiles' bed. He was the other side facing towards the middle and towards Stiles' back. He was planning to leave the next morning without Stiles knowing and everything would be fine.

...

Stiles awoke the next morning to find an arm wrapped around his waist and stubble grazing across his shoulder blades, he didn't normally sleep topless but it had been unusually hot the night before. He then realised the gravity of the situation he was in. Derek Hale was in his bed and they were actually spooning. Stiles was going to crawl out of bed so he could use the bathroom but he felt Derek's arm around his waist tighten and pull him back into place.

"Derek, I need to go to the bathroom."

"No, you need to stay here."

"I thought we couldn't."

"We can't."

"Then I have to go to the bathroom."

"Stiles I- please can we just stay here."

"Why should I Derek? I'm not going to cuddle with you or whatever this is just for you to get up and leave and act like this isn't right for both of us."

"Because it is right. In the most important way it is right. It feels right when i'm curled up next to your in your tiny bed, it feels right laughing at all your stupid jokes. It feels right just being with you."

"Then I don't understand why we can't do this."

"Stiles."

"No Derek. I want to be with you and you want to be with me, that part of this is simple. Everything else can be ridiculously complicated but that part of this is simple, please."

Derek sighed and looked up at Stiles. Stiles was staring at his feet but kept glancing up at Derek to see his reaction.

"Ok Stiles."

"What?"

"Ok. I want you, you know that. I guess i'm just scared."

"The big confident Derek Hale is scared of his feelings for some random teenager."

"You're not random. You're you and you are wonderful."

Stiles grinned. He couldn't believe Derek was actually agreeing to this.

...

Stiles had crawled back into bed and had his face buried into Derek's shoulder. Derek could feel Stiles' warmth against his chest and for once he felt content. He pulled Stiles closer to him and kissed him on the top of the head, Stiles looked up at Derek and Derek wanted so desperately to reach down and kiss him and then he realised he could, so he did. He grazed his thumb along Stiles' jawline and pulled his mouth closer to his own. Their lips touched for just a second then Stiles went back to cuddling into his chest. 

"What was that for?"

"That was for me."

"I'm glad you're in my bed."

"I'm glad i'm in your bed too."

Derek knew it was mid-morning and that he should get up and go home, they were having another pack meeting again in a few hours but Derek didn't want to move. He could go to the meeting with Stiles and them they could stay in bed for a few more hours, holding on to each other and this feeling he had inside his chest.

...

Derek and Stiles arrived at his house just a few minutes before the rest of the pack got there. When Scott came in he came over to give Stiles a hug and scrunched up his nose when he did so.

"What?"

"You smell weird, that's all."

"Bad weird?" 

"No just different weird."

And with that he went to join Allison and Lydia on the couch.

Derek glanced over at Stiles who just shrugged at him from the opposite side of the room, they were trying to stay away from each other as to not gibe away anything to the pack. It didn't work though because as soon as Erica slumped her self down next to Stiles on the floor she knew as she leant over to sniff him.

"What is with the smelling today?"

"You smell like Derek."

Derek looked up at Stiles as everyone else in the room glanced between the two of them.

"I knew you smelt different!"

"Shut up Scott!"

"So what's going on then Derek, don't hurt our little Stiles."

"To be honest Erica, I think he has the power to hurt me more than I do him."

"Oh shut up you know that's a lie."

Everyone looked at Stiles as he spoke up. He didn't understand why as he knew that Stiles cared about Derek just as much, if not more.

After that the conversation turned back to pack related things and Derek let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Nobody judged him or blamed him for this, but he was slightly bothered that no-one found this news surprising, it's as if they had been waiting for both Stiles and Derek to admit their feelings for one another. 

...

After everyone else had gone home Stiles and Derek were just doing their normal tidying up in kitchen when Derek's train of thought was interrupted. 

"Do you really think I could hurt you Derek?"

"It's easy to get your heart broken when it's all in."

Stiles had not expected an answer like that, he had expected some sort of denial from Derek, not that he thought he cared too much. Stiles walked up to where he was standing at the sink and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. Derek felt himself loosen at Stiles' touch and felt a shiver down his spine when Stiles kissed the back of his neck.

"Just so you know, I'm all in too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any comments or suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
